


Doll Maker

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Corpses, Dolls, Gen, Macabre, Necromancy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verne has some rather disturbing hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll Maker

When thinking about the great and horrible Verne Matimel and what he did with those he captured on his various escapades, one might imagine a dungeon, dark and creepy, with chains on the walls and various torture devices — both magical and mundane — taking up the floor space between cells or whatever else he may choose to decorate such a horrid place with.

Very few would imagine something more… childish. Adorable even, in some way, though no less sinister. Many would argue that such a fate would be even worse than whatever horrors they might face in a dungeon.

You see, Verne has rather an appreciation for dolls. Not just any dolls, mind you. He only collects a certain kind of doll, those he makes himself. Living corpse dolls.

He’s very selective of those he takes for the process. The ugly and sick are passed over immediately, as they would not survive the process nor make for an attractive mannequin. Women are selected more often than men are; they tend take better care of themselves and wear less grime. Not to mention, in Kuravia, it’s not as mention-able for a young lady to suddenly go missing. There is the occasional young lord who will catch the mage’s eye. Those are the prize dolls of his collection.

Once a subject has been acquired, Verne administers a powerful sleeping spell and sets to work. The first job is to clean the body, which he has plenty of servants to tend to such a task on his behalf. Any dirt or oils or perfumes can soil the end product. Even tattoos can react badly to the process at times.

When the body is clean, a spell is placed over them that makes their skin malleable like wax. It’s only temporary, lasting just long enough for the dark mage to make lines and grooves where he pleases, marking out all the joints like a porcelain doll’s. Sometimes he’ll draw markings on them; freckles on the younger ladies, runic marks of various meanings on young men. He is extremely meticulous to make sure every curve is just right.

The spell is given some time to wear off, then he selects their attire. Entire chests are filled to bursting with over-sized dolls’ clothes. Suits with only the shiniest buttons, and dresses with more ruffles and frills than you could shake a stick at. Each garment bears careful stitching and clever methods of fastening, slightly thrumming with magic in the threads so they will fit to their wearer.

The sleeping spell usually wears off by this point, and the victim will wake in agony, their screams filling the manor before they are silenced by a stiffening spell. The new doll’s movements are slowed and difficult to the point where most choose not to move at all after a time.

With the doll prepared and dressed, Verne shrinks them and places them into a grand dollhouse, designed just for them. There he poses them and sets them where he wishes. Their food comes in the form of liquid nutrients. 

The near inability to move alone breaks most, the sheer pain others. Some manage to hold onto their sanity through that, they try to fight what’s happening to them. Those ones Verne breaks himself. Spells that cause madness and horrific hallucinations are cast on the rebellious doll until they fall limp, unable to fight anymore.

Eventually, the dolls come to a point where one is unsure whether or not to classify them as alive. Verne’s living corpse dolls. Most wouldn’t think of such a bizarre and disturbing use for the necromantic arts, but Verne Matimel certainly did. 

They sell surprisingly well.


End file.
